fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:...i Nicol/Irving z przyszłości/@comment-25943420-20170614132901
" - Z pięćdziesięcio centymetrową podeszwą? - spytał Baljeet." ~ powinnam sprawić sobie takie buty, nareszcie poczułabym się wysoka :"D Przez Nicolę mam wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji... To znaczy, lubię ją :"D Przyjemna taka ♥ " - Ale to nieważne. - powiedziała. Jej ton głosu zmienił się na zaskakująco słodki. - I tak was teraz zabiję. - powiedziała słodziutkim tonem głosu, a następnie, ten ton przemienił się we wściekły. - Zobaczycie, że ze mną się nie zadziera!" ~ KOBIETO, WYJDŹ ZA MNIE <33333 " Chłopaki gapili się na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem, zaś Milly i Anagela, w przeciwieństwie do nich mrugały cały czas. Wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna (albo jedna znajpiękniejszych) jakie kiedykolwiek widzieli." ~ Preferuję białe, ale i tak będziemy szczęśliwym małżeństwem ♥ " - Tak, to ja Nikola Strong. Mówcie mi Nikol. A w nagrodę za te wasze głupie miny, pozwolę wam wybrać sobie śmierć." ~ Wspaniałomyślną mam żonę ♥ "- Jak niewolnicy? - spytał Baljeet. - Jak jeńcy. - odparła Nicol. - Myślisz, że się na to zgodzimy?! - powiedziała wyzywająco Milly." ~ MILLY, DOCENIŁABYŚ DOBRE SERCE MOJEJ ŻONY!!! Mogła zabić. Ooo, moja łajfu śpiewa ♥ " - Łał! - powiedziała Milly. Nie potrafiła znaleźć innych słów. Dziewczyna, którą poznali, miała niesamowity głos." ~ Czemu odnoszę wrażenie, że Milly chce odbić mi łajfu? ;__; " - Skoro piosenka wam nie wystarczyła, pokażę wam muzeum. Są tam różnorodne portrety, obrazy i opisy najważniejszych bitew. Coś dla miłośników historii." ~ CZEKAJCIE NA MNIE! Zaczynam też troszkę shipać Nicolę i Buforda, ale tylko troszkę, bo nie mogę namawiać własnej żony do zdrady. "- Nicol, lubisz historię, prawda? - spytał Baljeet, odwracając się ku dziewczynie. - Trochę, a co? - A jak się uczysz? - Na dwójach. - Trudno mi w to uwierzyć... - To uwierz! - Nicol zbliżyła się do Baljeeta niebezpiecznie blisko." ~ Mnie i Nicolę tyle łączy <33333 NICOLE NIEEEE! NIE CAŁUJ BALJEET'A, GDY JA TU JESTEM!!!!!! Gdybym ja była w tym muzeum, to szukałabym siebie pod hasłem "bohaterzy Słowiańszyzny". Na pewno bym tam się znalazła, wszyscy przecież wiemy kto odda Kosovo Serbii i przywróci Białorusi starą flagę~ "- Dobrze mieć chwilę spokoju. Dziwnie się czuję w jej obecności. - powiedziała Milly. - A ja bym chciał, żeby tu była. - odparł Albert. - Co? - Anagela spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. - Nom. Dziewczyna jest mądra. - dodał Fineasz. - I odważna. - powiedział Baljeet. - I piękna... - dodał Buford. - I zła. - stwierdziła Milly." ~ - I jest moją żoną. - dodała Asia, po czym wraz ze swą oblubienicą odleciała na jednorożcu do Lwowa. " - Więc mówisz, że Nicol to świetna tancerka? - zapytał Fineasz, rozmawiając z pewnym kosmitą. - Nie tylko. Ona także pięknie śpiewa. - Wiem. Jest coś czego ona nie potrafi?" ~ Chciałam zapytać o to samo XD " - Zaraz będzie miała występ. Zawsze przed jej wejściem zostaje wybierany dla niej partner do tańca. Raz wybrano mojego brata. Był świetnym tancerzem. Nawet nie zauważył wejścia Nicol. Tańczył sam, nawet nie próbował się z nią zgrać. Jeszcze w czasie występu, Nicol dała znak swoim podwładnym, aby pod sceną rozłożyli kolczastą podłogę. Jak występ się skończył Nicol zepchnęła mego brata ze sceny. Umierał w męczarniach. Nicol dopilnowała by nikt mu nie pomógł." ~ "- Dlatego tu przyszedłem. - dodał. - Może tym razem wybierze mnie." Tak czy inaczej, chyba pierwszy taniec sobie odpuścimy na weselu ;; Drugi z resztą też "- Witaj. - powiedział ten sam kosmita, który przed chwilą rozmawiał z Fineaszem. - Czy my się znamy? - Oh. Ja ciebie znam, aż za dobrze. - Ale ja ciebie nie. - Podczas tańców zabiłaś mego brata! - Ah, więc przyszedłeś się zemścić? Ha, ha" ~ Oooo, to dużo wyjaśnia :"D Nicole traktuje służbę jak typowy kierownik hotelu swoich podwładnych i praktykantów :| Moja łajfu całuje wszystkich poza mną i swoim przyszłym mężem, jejku XD ŚWIETNA CZĘŚĆ <3333333 Początki iN są świetne, takie urocze, trochę krawę, no i proczadzikowe! ♥